


【瑪奇短篇】尋找米列希安

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =店主的話=拖了兩天，終於捨得把這一篇收個尾。這篇的靈感其實是來自早前做的一個夢，夢裏的約亞在G21之後的某個時間點，被丟到初代托的時間點，在古代艾爾班騎士團混了一段時間之後，再被送回來的故事。我預想中比較適合的時間點，應該是G25，所以正篇可能會被我拖到G25S1之後，G25S2之前吧！作爲前置篇章，這篇就出現了。大部分的筆墨都在描寫托爾維斯的小心思，從阿瓦隆和來自未來的約亞分別以後，如何再找到她的故事。聽説本來我想寫的是小段子來著？至於夢的細節，那就先放個鏈接解解饞吧：https://www.plurk.com/p/nzshqi
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	【瑪奇短篇】尋找米列希安

托爾維斯在尋找記憶中的米列希安。

長得及腰的銀色長髮，略顯失焦的赤紅眼瞳，小巧下垂的精靈耳朵還有那鮮少露出過笑容的木訥嘴角，托爾維斯仔細回想著那些久遠到封塵的記憶碎片，仍舊記得彷彿戰爭女神化身的精靈少女是如何從天而降到了他的眼前，又是如何跳著獻給神的舞蹈，然後不知不覺地跳進了他的眼睛裡。

明明是來自阿瓦隆外的旅行者，托爾維斯比誰很清楚她不是虔誠的教徒，但她的身體內有著比神聖的騎士更加濃厚的，屬於主神艾托恩的神聖力量，這是不爭的事實，無庸置疑。

就彷彿是另一把主神的劍一樣，和他一樣。

少女說她的名字是約亞，諾蘭約亞。於是托爾維斯終於知曉了那一天，透過聖劍傳進靈魂的那把聲音，來自於誰。

約亞——那個來自未來的精靈就這樣在托爾維斯的心中刻下了烙印。直到他封印了的故鄉，許久之後他從漫長的時之泥沼掙扎爬出，許久之後他再度當上了艾爾班騎士團的團長，他仍然無法忘記曾經有個米列希安，在從遙遠的時空穿梭而來。

但約亞終究是這個時代的過客，她是未來的愛爾琳的守護者，終究是要離開的，那是主神早就編織完成的命運，任憑托爾維斯是主神艾托恩的劍，也無法斬斷這樣的因緣。

臨別前，少女在神殿前回眸一笑，說：「我們很快會再見面的。」

對於少女來說或許真的是這樣，對於他，他就這樣等了千百年，直到靈魂之流傳來了少女的氣息，他等到了那個新生的米列希安，娜歐說她來自東方，重生後的名字是諾蘭約亞。

「畢竟是對愛爾琳影響深遠的角色，我的確挺在意她的。」托爾維斯笑著向那群頑固的長老說著，以團長的身份壓下了所有流言蜚語。

卡茲遠說他在意米列希安在意到過了頭，卻沒人能知曉他已經尋找了那個身影千百年。托爾維斯始終相信著，在仍那未衰敗的聖所，莊嚴宏亮的聲音留下的那道啟示。

「諾蘭約亞，妳和托爾維斯是聯繫在一起的。」

主神艾托恩居然開了腔，明明祂許久未曾干涉過世界。

英雄的情報其實來得不費吹灰之力，畢竟她是那個萬眾矚目的存在。從拯救女神的，一直到那扇大得誇張的異界之門被傳說中的勇士強行撬開了以後，英雄失格的消息不脛而走。托爾維斯千里迢迢從阿瓦隆趕往了伊利亞，終於在龍骨遺跡之下，見到了那個捲縮起來，纖弱的身影。

艾爾班騎士團團長就這麼遠遠地看著她，及肩的銀髮，垂落的耳尖，纖瘦得過了頭的身軀與記憶中的身形似乎差了那麼一點，唯有那雙失神的紅瞳，一直未變。

仍是半神的精靈失魂落魄地執起了神劍布里歐納克，隨後便失去了蹤影，托爾維斯再度和她失之交臂。人人都說愛爾琳再也無法尋覓半神的蹤跡，興許只有神艾托恩才能知道米列希安去往了何處。

那個叫諾蘭約亞的米列希安真的就這麼音訊全無了嗎？這種話托爾維斯從來不信，他知道精靈一直都在，只是少女變成了10歲的男孩，一直躲在在愛爾琳的一隅隱姓埋名。

她隱性埋名了3年之久，久到異界之神的影響力已經讓愛爾琳的根基開始岌岌可危，久到連托爾維斯都開始尋思著自己還能不能撐到與少女再見面之時，那個傳說中的米列希安就歸來了。

帶著曾經動搖的初心，和滿腔的失落感，纏繞著黑氣的鎖鏈絞碎了貫穿野生動物的異界結晶。托爾維斯終於走到了少女的面前，講出了那句暌違千年的「初次見面」。

少女再度在他的眼前揮舞著暗黑的鎖鏈在戰場上跳起了圓舞曲，直到戰場上只剩下她一個人。  
托爾維斯晚來了一步，在尼爾湖發現她的時候，那些異質的結晶已然侵蝕了她半邊的身軀，在夜色下散發著磷光。她會失去所有力量。托爾維斯很清楚。米列希安會被侵蝕，然後失去所有力量，以凡人的身軀魂歸塵土。

「明明妳的未來不應該是這樣的，明明神的啓示不是這樣的，明明妳闖入阿瓦隆的時候，就不是這樣的。」他的手拂過少女的臉，結晶在他的力量下化成了細碎的粉塵。托爾維斯注視著米列希安，輕聲碎念。

他知道他該怎麼做，主神艾托恩早就在千年以前給了他一個答案。

於是托爾維斯沒有理會艾薇琳的勸阻，小心翼翼的地扶起了米列希安，將手心的淺藍色光芒送進了精靈的身體内。

少女悠悠轉醒的那一刻，托爾維斯顯得比誰都還要開心。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> =店主的話=  
> 拖了兩天，終於捨得把這一篇收個尾。  
> 這篇的靈感其實是來自早前做的一個夢，夢裏的約亞在G21之後的某個時間點，被丟到初代托的時間點，在古代艾爾班騎士團混了一段時間之後，再被送回來的故事。我預想中比較適合的時間點，應該是G25，所以正篇可能會被我拖到G25S1之後，G25S2之前吧！  
> 作爲前置篇章，這篇就出現了。  
> 大部分的筆墨都在描寫托爾維斯的小心思，從阿瓦隆和來自未來的約亞分別以後，如何再找到她的故事。  
> 聽説本來我想寫的是小段子來著？
> 
> 至於夢的細節，那就先放個鏈接解解饞吧：https://www.plurk.com/p/nzshqi


End file.
